Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 7$ and $d = 4$. $10$ $c$ $^2 + 8$ $d$ $ + 8$
Substitute $7$ for ${c}$ and $4$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(7)}^2 + 8{(4)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(49) + 8{(4)} + 8 $ $ = 490 + 32 + 8 $ $ = 530$